That's Cheating
by FlamingToads
Summary: Korra finds herself facing Lin at a earthbending duel. How could she possibly win? Slash fic, one-shot, tell me what you think!


**A/N: This is my first attemp attempt at Lin/Korra fanfic. That's why it's just a one-shot. Tell me what you guys think. ^_^**

**That's Cheating**

Korra followed as Tenzin was going on about how many people had lost their bending. Korra knew it was important but all of her attention was focused on Lin. She could see Lin off in the distance. She had been practicing her bending for two days now. Korra figured that she was making sure she had all her moves down.

"Korra, are you listening?" Tenzin asked.

"Um. Yes. Well. No, I'm not." Korra smiled at Tenzin but then looked back in Lin's direction. Tenzin followed her gaze and raised his brow.

"Have you been watching Lin this whole time?"

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds creepy." Tenzin shook his head. Why me, he thought.

"We'll talk later then. You are obviously not focused on what I'm saying."

"I'm sorry, Tenzin. What did you say?" Korra turned to look up at Tenzin. Tenzin sighed while raising his hand to his face.

"I'm going to get some tea," Tenzin said.

"Okay." Korra said as he walked away. Korra watched as Tenzin entered the air temple and then she looked back at Lin. Korra began to walk in her direction. She watched her bending style, which was quite amazing. Of course her mother was Toph, so it wasn't much of a surprise. Lin turned seeing Korra and smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"May I join you?" Korra asked.

"If you think you can handle it," Lin smirked.

"Aren't you afraid catching a cold or something," Korra said as she noticed Lin's feet were bare.

"Well, you have your air bending now, why don't you do something about it?" Korra smiled sweeping her hands to the side. The snow piled up to the sides leaving a dirt circle in its place.

"Better?" Korra asked as she threw her jacket to the ground.

"Much better, thank you," said Lin as she stretched her hands above her head and then turning her neck to loosen up.

"Ready?" Korra asked.

"No cheating."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You can only use one bending style."

"That's fair enough," Korra smirked. "I choose earthbending."

"Are you sure about that?" Even if Korra was the avatar, it would be quite a task to go against Lin. She was the best earthbender in Republic City and had trained with her mother for many years.

"Absolutely." Korra got into the same position Lin was in and she smiled.

"First one that leaves the circle, losses."

"Got it," Korra said with confidence.

"Ready?"

"Go."

Not even a second pasted when the both dodged small boulders coming their way. Lin, at first, beamed with joy. It had been a long time since she had real competition against another earthbender. Twenty minutes had passed and Lin dodged yet another boulder sent by Korra. Lin stomped her foot to the ground. The ground lifted under Korra's feet pushing her backward. Lin watched carefully as Korra was falling back but Korra parted her lips and blew softly. She had used her airbending to push her forward, just enough to get her balance back. Lin pursed her lips and stomped her foot to the ground. The dirt circle they were battling on rose from the ground about four feet.

"You cheated," Lin shouted.

"Did not!" Korra exclaimed.

"I saw you Korra, you used airbending to stay in the circle."Korra parted her lips about to say something when Lin raised her brow as if to dare Korra to lie again. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I gave myself a little push. It's no big deal."

"It still counts as cheating." Korra smiled,

"Fine, then let's go again."

"Fine," Lin said. Once again Lin and Korra got into position and waited.

"Go," they both said in unison. The boulders began flying much more rapidly than the first battle. Minutes past and their fighting went nowhere. Lin starting to tire of Korra. Her moves were the same right after another, but Korra didn't know anything else to do. Lin reacted quickly to every move she made. Korra knew there was no way she'd win if she only used earthbending.

Korra thought about it for a moment. What could she do that would make Lin lose her focus? Korra dodged yet another boulder. The real problem was that she thought Lin was not even trying now. She gritted her teeth and thought of Mako for the slightest moment. A smile crept across her face and she knew exactly what to do now. If she did the same thing she did to Mako, only weeks before, perhaps she'd win.

Korra used a large boulder to block Lin's frontal attacks and at the same time she used smaller boulders to distract Lin, as she attempted to get closer, Korra could feel that Lin's strength had increased.

She felt confident knowing that she was actually giving it her all and Korra was now so close. In an instant Korra pushed all the boulders away from Lin. She moved quickly to the side. Lin wasn't sure what to do. Korra took Lin by the waist and brushed her lips against Lin's. Lin was completely taken aback by Korra's actions. Korra smiled stepping back quickly and stomping her foot to the ground. Lin flew into the air, falling into the snow. Korra smiled jumping from the circle and held her hand out to help Lin up.

"That was cheating," Lin glared at Korra but took her hand to get out of the snow.

"No it wasn't."

"It definitely was, and you know it." Lin brushed the snow off her backside.

"You said that I couldn't use any other bending styles. Distraction doesn't count."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Korra smiled in triumph. Lin raised her brow thinking for a moment and began to laugh. Korra parted her lips about to ask what she was laughing at but Lin grabbed her waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Korra practically melted in Lin's arms. She closed her eyes enjoying the kiss but Lin broke it and turned sharply. Her right leg moved quickly, tripping Korra. Lin watched as Korra fell to the ground. Korra looked up at Lin in surprise. She only smiled at Korra's shocked expression. She stifled a laugh as she turned and started for the air temple. Korra sat in the snow, still quite surprised. She didn't think that Lin would do something like that. Korra began to laugh. She laid back on the ground and look up at the clouds. "Now how will I get her to do that again?" Korra asked herself.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know. I might write some more. ^_^ Thanks for reading! **


End file.
